


Вместе и навсегда

by chubush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После трехлетнего отсутствия Чарли приезжает домой. Его вызвало письмо Джорджа, который хочет побывать в заповеднике драконов. Дома Чарли замечает странные перемены...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе и навсегда

Чарли три года не навещал родных. Мама все уши прожужжала, что ему должно быть стыдно за игнорирование семейных праздников, что племянники его не узнают, когда он наконец-то надумает явиться. Чарли неизменно соглашался, обещал поселить новых драконов и приехать, но в Англии все было хорошо, а они не заканчивались.

В один прекрасный день Чарли пришло письмо от Джорджа: он просил разрешения посетить заповедник драконов. Чарли прикинул, какими последствиями мог грозить заповеднику этот визит, и решил все выяснить в личном разговоре, а заодно и маму порадовать.

Весть о появлении Чарли в родном доме разлетелась мгновенно. Первым прибыло семейство Поттеров — смеющийся Гарри, облепленный детьми как рождественская елка гирляндами на празднике у магглов, и Джинни, сама тут же радостно повисшая на Чарли. Ясно, в кого пошли их малыши. После Чарли еле успевал поворачиваться, чтобы его могли обнять все, кто хотел. Галдящий многорукий поток — семьи Рона, Билла, Перси — заставил с ностальгией вспомнить тихих и спокойных драконов. Казалось, что он их не видел уже очень долго. Последним появился Джордж — один, он облапил Чарли и с веселой укоризной произнес:

— Я и подумать не мог, что твоя реакция на мое письмо будет столь стремительна. Сегодня день рождения у моего тестя, мои остались там, а я заскочил, поздравил, и сюда. Ты хочешь забрать меня лично? Мне приятно...

Чарли перебил Джорджа, пока тот его не заговорил:

— Зачем ты собрался в мой заповедник?

Джордж расплылся в широченной улыбке, казалось, его лицо сейчас лопнет, а у Чарли вдруг кольнуло сердце. Его брат улыбался как тогда — до смерти Фреда, как будто не было Битвы за Хогсвартс.

— Это коммерческая тайна. Я обещаю, что твой заповедник останется в целости и сохранности. Ну что, разрешаешь?

Чарли был рад видеть Джорджа в таком настроении, он кивнул, мысленно соглашаясь с тем очевидным риском, который будет сопровождать Джорджа и драконов. И неизвестно, кто будет рисковать больше.

На весь вечер затянулось семейное торжество по поводу приезда Чарли. Особый успех он имел у племянников и племянниц после того, как отдал им подарки — игрушки из драконьей чешуи. Они были зачарованы: поезд и машинки ездили самостоятельно, самолеты и дракончики летали. Дети не слазили с Чарли — только менялись. Похоже, у них была строгая очередь. Старшая часть семьи Уизли смотрела на это с радостью и не спешила на помощь Чарли. Они считали, что, закаленный драконами, он вполне способен выдержать вечер любви от младшего поколения Уизли.

Когда Чарли удалось наконец вырваться, он применил чары Сверхбыстрых движений и мгновенно очутился в коридоре. Он решил выйти на улицу, чтобы немного проветриться, через кухню — так было проще избежать встречи с племянниками. На кухне в воздухе парили тарелки с лимонным желе в зефире, украшенным клюквой, а мама препиралась с пустым местом.

— Я же говорила, что буду занята и не смогу уделить тебе время. Нет!

Чарли проводил взглядом вереницу тарелок и маму, а потом решил, что нужно чаще общаться со своими близкими. Наверняка этому общению с пустым местом есть разумное объяснение. Он вышел через заднюю дверь во двор. Уже начало темнеть, июльский вечер ненамного отличался от дня, был таким же жарким и душным. Чарли увидел, что не одинок в стремлении передохнуть от шумной компании.

Гарри в полный голос обсуждал какую-то операцию авроров, размахивал руками и иногда замолкал, слушая ответ собеседника. Все бы хорошо, но тот был невидим и не слышим. Чарли даже успокоился — с ума сходят поодиночке. Если с невидимками разговаривают двое, значит, это зелье или заклинание невидимости, только и всего.

 

* * *

Утром следующего дня Чарли и Джордж перенеслись в Румынию — во всемирный заповедник драконов. Чтобы показать его целиком, Чарли скрепя сердцем научил Джорджа чарам Сверхбыстрых движений, иначе экскурсия растянулась бы на много дней.

Первой точкой на их экскурсионном пути была скала Рихтера, на ее вершине находилась наблюдательная площадка, где постоянно следил за небом дежурный. Сегодня это был Шорник, он кивнул Чарли, лишь на секунду оторвав взгляд от парящих драконов — потрясающего зрелища даже для старожил. Что уж говорить о том, кто видел такое в первый раз. Как загипнотизированный, Джордж подошел к краю площадки. На мгновение Чарли показалось, что у него двоится в глазах. У ограды, одинаково запрокинув головы, стояло двое — Джордж и... Фред. Чарли моргнул, и галлюцинация пропала, перед ним был только один его брат, как и должно быть.

За день Джордж облазил весь заповедник дважды — заглянул к каждому дракону, два раза Чарли его еле спас. Даже Сверхбыстрые движения с трудом справлялись со скоростью разъяренного дракона, особенно венгерской хвостороги. Чем именно им так не понравился Джордж, осталось загадкой.

К вечеру Чарли снова заметил ту же странность, что у мамы и Гарри, — Джордж разговаривал с невидимкой, когда думал, что брат занят своими делами. Чарли не сразу решился спросить, с возрастом он стал осторожнее и всегда прикидывал последствия своих поступков. Без этого было не выжить, работая с драконами.

— С кем ты разговариваешь?

— Тебе показалось.

— И с кем разговаривают мама и Гарри, когда думают, что они одни?

Джордж повернулся к пустому месту за правым плечом и сказал:

— Я говорил, что это неизбежно, ведь Чарли — единственный член нашей семьи, кто еще не знает. Рано или поздно...

Потом он обратился к Чарли:

— Два с половиной года назад мама стала видеть привидение, которое всюду следовало за ней. Не сразу, но им удалось договориться. Большую роль в этом сыграл мамин знакомый, лучший экзорцист Италии. Я и не знал, что у мамы есть такие знакомства.

Джордж ухмыльнулся в пустоту.

— Да, и Фред говорит, что этого экзорциста папа недолюбливает. Что-то у них было с мамой в молодости, еще до ее встречи с папой.

— Привидение? Но почему оно следовало за мамой?

— Все просто — мама ее убила. Это Беллатриса Лестрейндж.

— Ничего себе! А почему мама не попросила экзорциста ее изгнать?

— Не представляю. Этот вопрос нужно задавать не мне.

Чарли кивнул.

— А кто тогда у Гарри? Надеюсь, не Волдеморт.

— К счастью, нет. Это Северус Снейп. Экзорцист сказал, что для привидений имеет значение не только, кто убил, но и тот, о ком они думали перед самой смертью.

— Гарри выглядел довольным, разговаривая со Снейпом.

— Ага, они на удивление быстро нашли общий язык. Правда, для этого одному из них понадобилось умереть.

— М-да, а как остальные отнеслись к личному привидению Гарри?

— Джинни поначалу фыркала, но после того, как Снейп спас Гарри во время рейда, предупредив об опасности, она стала относиться к нему просто прекрасно.

— Кто еще получил свое личное привидение?

— Кроме нас, Невилл и Тед.

— Невилла теперь сопровождает призрачная змея?

— Да, Нагайна воспринимает его как хозяина. Невилл говорит, что она помогает ему находить нужные растения в Запретном лесу.

— А Тед? Он же еще никого не убил... Я так думаю.

— Его случай особый. У него два привидения и видит он их, сколько себя помнит. Люпин и Тонкс.

— О, какой умный мальчик. Столько лет молчал! Вы же узнали от него недавно?

— Да, только когда сами испытали. Родители посоветовали ему рассказать нам.

Чарли замер. И как он сразу не понял...

— Ты поэтому стал как раньше?

— Да, ты правильно понял, Фред со мной. Он всегда был со мной, просто я не видел его.

Чарли уставился на пустое место справа от Джорджа, а тот продолжал:

— Сначала я думал, что сошел с ума, но был совсем не против. Фред, конечно, мне объяснял, какой я дурак и что он не галлюцинация, а обычное привидение, но я поверил, только когда поговорил с такими же людьми — с Гарри, мамой и Невиллом.

— Утром я на секунду увидел вас вдвоем, но подумал, что мне показалось.

— Здорово, это значит, что ты чувствителен к привидениям. Ты увидишь и услышишь его раньше остальных.

— Я так понял, что персональных привидений видят лишь те, к кому они прикреплены.

— Нет, первое время их не видим даже мы, потом они становятся сильнее и обретают видимый облик для нас. Экзорцист сказал, что лет через десять наши привидения станут зримы для всех, что так всегда бывает — с годами привидение набирается сил и становится видимым.

— Но почему я смог на секунду увидеть Фреда?

— Не знаю. Маме, кстати, не говори, она очень хочет первой заметить его.

Чарли искренне поблагодарил брата за предупреждение и спросил:

— Тебе стало легче?

— Намного, теперь я точно уверен, что Фред от меня никуда не денется. Ну или я от него. Кстати...

Джордж переглянулся с невидимым Фредом и сказал:

— У нас появилась восхитительная идея, связанная с драконами.

Чего и следовало ожидать. Чарли рассмеялся.

— Пугающее заявление

— И ты нам поможешь.

Близнецам Уизли, выступающим единым фронтом, Чарли никогда не мог противостоять, даже если одного из них нельзя было увидеть. Конечно, он им поможет.


End file.
